Shi no Numa
Shi No Numa (Japanese for "Swamp of Death") is the third Zombies map, chronologically the second of the RGS Zombies Timeline. It was released in Map Pack 2 of Call of Duty: World at War, the Hardened/Prestige editions as well as the Rezurrection DLC for Call of Duty: Black Ops, an update for Call of Duty: ZOMBIES, and will be released in the Zombies Chronicles DLC for Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Basic information Players spawn on the top floor with up to three other teammates: one Russian, one American, one German and one Japanese soldier with four windows to cover. There are two chalk weapon outlines there: an Arisaka and a Gewehr 43. This is the first zombie game to allow you to go outside without glitching or cheating. You can either open a wooden fence into the next room or the stairs which, either way, opens up both the outside and downstairs. From there, you can go to the Storage, the Doctor's Quarters, down to the Fishing Hut, or the Comm Room. Each leads to a different part of the swamp with several huts on each. Unlike Verrückt, the Mystery Box doesn't just reappear in an opened area - it can reappear anywhere on the map. There is also a zipline that can transport you from upstairs in the main hut to the Doctors Quarters hut. Electric Defenses are also placed on each main hut and can be turned on for 1000 points. Everytime a hut is opened, a random Perk-a-Cola machine appears. The Arisaka, Type 100 and the M1911 are added to the Mystery Box, as well as the Wunderwaffe DG-2; which is a metallic weapon with three lightbulbs facing out of the left side. It has a capacity of three shots and usually comes with 15 shots all extra. This weapon can electrocute any zombie in the vicinity, but it can also affect the user (although with less effect than the Electro-Shock Defenses) if shot too close. A new addition to this map is a Zipline. The opposite side of the zip line from the player's start must be reached before the zipline can be used. This is an entirely new map, with features of Knee Deep and Makin. The layout is completely different - about the size of a small/medium map. For the first time, the player can play as four different nationalities - German, Japanese, Russian and American - each with their own personalities and traits. The animation on the weapons have changed, with improved detail while on the chalk wall or in the Mystery box, and are sometimes held differently. The body animation has been changed for the zombies. They walk differently (slightly like samurai) and they now tear down the boards instead of lunging at the window. The Hellhounds are far fewer in number and reinforcements than the zombies, but they are much faster and swarm the player. Once a Dog Round has passed, there won't be a Dog Round for at least three rounds; then it becomes a coin flip chance again. The Hellhounds appear randomly through lightning and attack you. The map fogs up and thunder is heard to indicate their arrival. New features *The player can explore the area where the Zombies spawn without hacking or glitching. *The Perk-a-Cola machines spawn randomly. *The enemies are Japanese Imperials instead of Nazis. *The Flogger and Zipline are unique to this map. *Japanese weapons can be purchased. *Hellhounds are included for the first time Four Huts There are four small huts in the map that players can go to, to defend againts zombies and hellhounds rather than staying in the large main hut and trying to defend numerous windows from being broken into. In order to get to these huts, players must open a gate which for every hut, is 1000 points. Then, players will have to walk/run a short while until they reach the hut. Players now have to open the door to the hut which will be 750 points for every hut. Once the door in opened, players can notice the four perk-a-cola machines cycling for about 5 seconds until one is randomly picked and able to be used to buy a perk. All huts can be spawn points for the mystery box, each hut includes at least one chalk drawing of a weapon, and each hut has the electro-shock defenses which can be used for 1000 points. Doctors Quarters In the Doctors Quarters hut, a perk-a-cola machine can be found, a mystery box spawn point can be located here, the B.A.R. can be purchased here for 1800 points and, the electro-shock defenses can be used here at the entrance of the hut for 1000 points. Also, there are two windows that zombies can break through. A unique feature this hut has is it has a zip line where players can go on and be transportated back to the top floor of the main hut. This can be used to get to the hut and to get back to the main hut but, players must activate the zipline by making their way through the swamp then having the option to take it back to the main building. http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:Shinonuma1_screenshot_600.jpg Also, there is a bookshelf near the trap switch. If a player holds the action button (X or Square) on one of the books, a creepy laugh eerily similar to Richtofen's is played throughout the map. Pressing the action button (X or Square) on the table in the middle of the room can also activate screams and sounds. Fishing Hut In the Fishing Hut, a perk-a-cola machine can be found, a mystery box spawn point can be located here, the MP40 can be purchased here for 1000 points and, the electro-shock defenses can be used at the entrance for 1000 points. There are also three windows in which zombies can break through. When the gate from the main building is opened to get to the fishing hut, you can activate the flogger. 'Storage ' The storage hut entrance is located under the Arisaka corner in the players' spawn room. In the Storage hut, a Perk-a-Cola machine can be found, a mystery box spawn point can be located, the Type 100 can be purchased for 1000 points, and the Electro-Shock defenses can be used at the entrance for 1000 points. Also, there are two windows that zombies can break through. This is the smallest hut as well. The weapon glitch can also be done in here, but is very difficult to do. There are three paths to venture through to here and back to the main building.There is also a radio that is in there. Weapons Starting loadout Colt M1911 Stielhandgrante x2 Initial spawn room *Arisaka (World At War and Black Ops) *Gewehr 43 (World At War and Black Ops) *RK5 (Black Ops III) *Sheiva (Black Ops III) *Mule Kick (Black Ops) *Quick Revive (Black Ops III) Warning room *Stielhandgranate x4 *M1 Carbine Courtyard *Bouncing Betty x2 (1000 points to buy) Doctor's quarters entrance *M1 Garand (600 points to buy, 300 for ammo) Storage entrance *M1897 Trenchgun (1500 points to buy, 600 for ammo) Starting Mystery Box room *Thompson (1200 points to buy, 600 for ammo) Fishing hut *MP40 (1000 points to buy, 500 for ammo) Doctor's quarters *M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle (BAR) (1800 points to buy, 900 for ammo) Storage *Type 100 (1000 points to buy, 500 for ammo) Communications room *STG-44 (1200 points to buy, 600 for ammo) Mystery Box See main page (Mystery Box) Characters In Shi No Numa, players get the unique experience to play not as simply four unnamed American soldiers, but instead assume the role of either an American, a Japanese, a Russian, or a German soldier. Tank Dempsey Tank Dempsey is the playable American character in the level. His point counter is white. He is in the style of a stereotypical all-American war hero, having fought at the Battle of Peleliu, and had already received a Medal of Honor prior to the events in Shi No Numa. He shares a character model with Polonsky. Nikolai Belinski Nikolai Belinski, a heavy drinker at heart, is the playable Soviet Red Army soldier. His point counter is blue. Nikolai shares a character with Chernov. Takeo Masaki Takeo Masaki is the Japanese soldier in the level. He is a stereotypical Japanese officer of his time and he honors Japan and it's Emperor, follows Bushido, and prefers to die in battle rather than surrender. His point counter is yellow. He shares a character model with the Japanese Officer Doctor Richtofen Doctor Edward Richtofen is the playable sadistic sociopathic Wehrmacht soldier. His point counter is green. He specializes in torture and created the Wunderwaffe DG-2. He shares a character model with Heinrich Amsel. Wunderwaffe DG-2 A player can receive a Wunderwaffe DG-2.The Wunderwaffe DG-2 is a new weapon that can only be obtained from the Mystery Box. It fires a bolt of lightning, is automatic, and has a pitifully small capacity of three rounds and only comes with 15 in reserve. It is near useless in the early rounds but becomes much better in the rounds later on, where one burst of lightning can kill a whole horde of zombies. What's more, the player receives a funny animation of the zombies being electrocuted. The number of zombies it can kill with a single shot however is 10 (there is a maximum of 24 zombies per round per player) so it will take more than one shot to kill every zombie in a round. Despite being quite a large weapon, the Wunderwaffe DG-2 is surprisingly light, and your character can run at around the same speed as with a Thompson or MP40. This is probably due to the gun being classified as a rifle. Occasionally a spark of electricity will flow across the end of the gun, and there will be a noise. If this gun is used within too close of a proximity to the zombie it hits, the user will be electrocuted, much like running through a barrier, but less damaging. This gun often leads to "zombie statues" being created, whereby the body remains erect, often headless and/or kneeling. Differences in Black Ops Version *The cold war weapons are now featured in the mystery box instead of the World War II weapons. *Mule Kick is now featured. *Carpenter is now featured. *Monkey Bomb is now available from the box. *When the player opens the door that leads to the room with perks in which spawns up to three zombies is removed. *A new radio message is featured in which is about the four characters teleport from Der ReIse to Kino Der Toten. Differences in Black Ops III Version *Zombies are now more faster and aggressive. *Futuristic Black Ops III weapons are now available in the box and on the wall even though some do return in the box. *Quick Revive is now in the spawn room replacing Mule Kick. *Fire Sale is now available. *Ray Gun Mark II is now available from the box. Trivia *This time, the zombies actually grab the wooden planks to enter the building, rather than waving their arms on the wall. *A meteor containing 115 can be see on the way to storage room if the player looks outside of the map's playable area. *The crawlers take on a new appearance in Shi No Numa; instead of crawling on their stomachs like their Nazi counterparts, their bodies are now upright as they drag themselves towards their next victim. *Like their Nazi counterparts who sometimes marched towards the window in Verruckt, the Imperial Zombies move in their own special way, as well; the player will occasionally see a zombie walk towards the window in a karate-like stance in Shi No Numa. *The body of the man hanging in the first hut can be knocked down with a grenade but moving close to this body while it is on the floor often kills the entire team and restarts the game. Radio Messages * In the room where you spawn, there are three radios that can be activated. If you turn on all the radios in the initial spawn room, then you can hear the following: "R-4808n 37 14 06 115 48 40. I hope that you are receiving this transmission Peter, if not, then all is lost. You must know by now that we failed to contain the asylum, that we had to move the experiment here. Location. The numbers will guide you. The giant(project)must remain *static* at all costs, repeat, Der Riese must *static* remain at all costs. The DG-2 experiments continue. You're our only advantage now. Find Doctor (Richtofen-barely audible) and Doctor Max, they may know what's going on. The use of element 115 is dangerous at best. I'm not sure if we can continue here. We've lost most of our best *static* team. I hope you get this. I hope it hasn't happened there too, but I'm almost out of hope. 60 54 06.96 101 55 44.94." Many people have decoded the numbers as coordinates to Area 51 and the Tunguska meteorite crash site, seen near the Storage Hut. *In the Doctor's Quarters, there is a radio. When you turn it on, you can hear a person (presumably Richtofen) laughing, whispering "Element 115". Also, in the Storage Hut, there is a radio which plays audio from the 'Just the Beginning' Verruckt trailer. There is also another radio in the Comm Room that is able to be activated. When activated, there will be a lot of static, and gunshots and screaming can be heard. This radio is not the telephone that grants the Dead Air achievement. 115 (Ununpentium) is the name of the element that comes from crashed meteorite. It also is the element apparently that powers the Wunderwaffe DG-2. In one of Doctor Richtofen's quotes, he states that the meteorite is where the element comes from. It seems that the element and possibly the meteorite is an important role to the Zombies phenomenon because the number "115" is constantly found in Shi No Numa. For example, there is a crate that bears the numbers 115 in the Warning room. It is possible that the element is in this crate. Interestingly enough, the numbers seem to have written in chalk, much like the chalk writings in Nacht Der Untoten and Verruckt. *In the Storage Hut, there is a radio beside the Mystery Box. It plays gunshots and screaming if activated. Achievements (360 and PS3 only) *'Dead Air (Hidden):' Press "use" (Hold Square on Playstation and hold "X" on Xbox) a few times while aiming at the phone in the comm room until music starts to play. *'Weapon of Minor Destruction': Kill only one zombie with a nuke. This can easily be done on the early rounds. *'Hammer Time': Replace 200 window boards in one game. (Reference to MC Hammers song 'U Can't Touch This') *'Fertilizer Man': Kill 200 zombies in one game. *'Perk-a-Holic:' Have all four perks at once. *'Soul Survivor': Go for 15 rounds in a row without getting downed. *'Big Baller': Earn 75,000 points in a single game. *'Big Brawler': During a single Insta-Kill, knife 10 zombies. *'It's a Trap!': Kill at least one zombie with three different traps in a single round. *'Deadhead': Get 150 headshots on zombies in a single game. Quotes :Main article: Shi No Numa/Quotes Category:Maps Category:Shi No Numa Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops